


all that you got

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Sylvain holds him close. “That’s supposed to be my line.”“Missed your chance, not my fault.”





	all that you got

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made a tweet as a joke and i said "it's gonna be horny" to which my hands immediately said "no it's gonna be sad".

Felix grunts, trying in vain to button up his old vest. Why had Sylvain convinced him into doing this. Why did he ever listen to Sylvain in the first place. He turns around, holding the fabric closed over the shirt that was also just a bit too small.

“What are you looking at.” 

“What? Nothing, I’m not looking at anything.”

Felix makes a face, and turns away again. He lets go of the vest in annoyance, and turns back around.

“Fine, just look.” 

Sylvain steps closer, throwing a hand around Felix’s waist. “Oh, is this an invitation?”

Felix pushes his arm away, gentle in its intention. “Depends, are you dressed too or is it just me suffering like this.” He looks down, sure enough he wasn’t alone. Sylvain had tried to fit back into his uniform to little success. Felix holds back a laugh, bringing his hand over his mouth. “I see.”

“You  _ wound  _ me, Felix! It’s not my fault my pants don’t fit.”

Felix grabs at Sylvain’s jacket, and pulls the lapels. “None of this fits. Look at this.” He flicks a button on the other’s blouse. “What is this, did you ever fit into this?”

“Maybe, I don’t remember these pants being nearly this tight if we’re being honest.”

Felix looks down, sure enough, they were barely on, clinging to Sylvain’s thighs and almost bursting at the seams. “At least button up!”

“I can’t, my magnum dong- HRMMPGHF” Sylvain is cut short by Felix slapping his hand over Sylvain’s mouth.

“No, never say that.”

Sylvain whines, and licks at Felix’s palm. Felix pulls his hand back quickly, wiping all the spit onto Syvain’s blouse.

“Disgusting.”

Sylvain smiles, and Felix has to look away. Even now, there is something so blinding and genuine about that smile when it’s directed at him. He looks back, and Sylvain blinks. “What, is there something on my face, why are you looking at me like that.” Felix brings his hand up again, holding Sylvain’s face and pulling him down into a kiss. Sylvain leans into it, bringing his own hands up around Felix’s waist and pulling them together. This moment could last forever and everything else could fall beneath them but it wouldn’t move them from this spot. 

They pull away to breathe, faces still close together. Felix runs his thumb over Sylvain’s cheek slowly, and rests his forehead against Sylvain’s. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” Felix murmurs softly, bringing his free hand to grab at Sylvain’s sleeve.

Sylvain holds him close. “That’s supposed to be my line.”

“Missed your chance, not my fault.”

Sylvain kisses him again, a quick gesture. Felix would never say ‘I love you’, at least not in a straightforward way. “I love you too.”


End file.
